


Safe

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: No matter what, Jongin will keep Kyungsoo safe - even if it's from his own fears





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> -Cock-warming
> 
> Imagine Jongin as from that fucken picture from the superM MV in the helicopter, and you'll get a pretty good visual. That's this fic's inspiration, basically, Jongin with his ponytail saving the world! And the angst is really light, promise, there's a reason why there's hurt/comfort up there too!  
(The first KaiSoo fic for this round of Kinktober, and it's lowkey angst, huh)

Jongin did not know what he had expected when he slid into bed late that night, but it certainly was not his husband jerking away from his touch and refusing to turn around. He had not even expected for Kyungsoo to be awake, but obviously he was. And he was not in a good mood.

Why, Jongin did not know, but he  _ did _ have a few guesses to what it might be that was causing this cold welcome.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin softly called out, seeing Kyungsoo’s shoulders square up. “Are you mad at me?”

Silence persisted for a while between them, nothing but the sound of rain hitting the window being heard. And then, there was something else, something Jongin would not have heard had he not been so focused on Kyungsoo.

A sigh, so heavy and exhausted even though it was just a light release of air. A small sound carrying so much with it, expressing so much. Then movement, before Jongin found himself on his back, a body on top of his own.

Kyungsoo’s lips were insistent, Jongin automatically kissing back in his shock, hands settling on his husband’s hips. It was intense from the very start, fervent in a way that worry filled Jongin’s mind even as Kyungsoo seemed to want to wipe the entire world away by the heated slide of his lips against Jongin’s.

Regaining some of his senses, Jongin managed to get his hands moved from Kyungsoo’s hips and up to cup his cheeks, gently forcing them to separate. As soon as they were far enough apart, Jongin tried to search his husband’s eyes for a clue to what was going on, but Kyungsoo made it near impossible by avoiding his gaze, trying to move out of his grasp.

“Kyungsoo, you’re starting to scare me,” Jongin whispered, refusing to let go, refusing to let Kyungsoo hide from him. “Please tell me what’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo raised his head and looked out into the room, and that was when Jongin noticed the tears in his eyes. Immediately, he pushed himself up, bringing Kyungsoo with him so that he could cradle his husband’s face easier and keep him in place.

“What is wrong?” Jongin asked once more, his tone of voice letting Kyungsoo know that he would not let the subject go until he got an answer. Even if he was terrified of it, Jongin also knew that he could do nothing about it unless he knew what it was, so he  _ needed _ to know.

Kyungsoo stayed stubbornly silent, and for a moment, Jongin believed that Kyungsoo would not answer, but then he shakily inhaled, eyebrows drawing together into a frown. The hands that had been lying on top of Jongin’s shoulders curled in on themselves, nails lightly scratching his skin before they turned into fists.

"I'm scared," was what Kyungsoo ended up breathing into the silence of the night, startling Jongin.

"Scared, why are you scared? Did something happen?" Jongin asked, hands slipping to Kyungsoo's lower back, trying to rub reassuring circles into his husband's skin. Kyungsoo had always enjoyed getting massages, and this was the best Jongin could do at the moment.

Kyungsoo let out a short little sad laugh, huffing after. "Did something happen, when doesn't anything happen…"

Jongin racked his brain to try to make sense of Kyungsoo's words, feeling like he should know what it was his husband was referring to - and then the bulb went off, casting light over the situation.

"Are you talking about Baekhyun…?" Jongin slowly said, knowing he had hit the nail on the head as Kyungsoo stiffened in his embrace. Automatically, Jongin increased the pressure he used as he massaged Kyungsoo, being rewarded by a shiver as his husband began to relax just a tiny bit.

“I can’t handle losing you too…,” Kyungsoo whispered, blinking rapidly, most likely trying to get rid of his tears before they fell, and Jongin quickly moved to be able to catch whatever tear might slip. “I don’t want to end up like Chanyeol.”

“Baekhyun will be fine, Soo, you don’t have to worry about him,” Jongin hushed him, thumbs soothing across cheekbones. “He’s stable, he’s not going anywhere, and neither am I. I’m not leaving, you’re not going to lose me, I’m here for as long as you want me.”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo turned his gaze back to Jongin, fury filling them and taking Jongin aback.

“You can’t promise me that, Jongin,” Kyungsoo snapped. “You can’t promise anything like that, not when you go out and risk your life every day! Don’t you think Baekhyun promised Chanyeol the same? Huh? Yet here we are-”

Surging forwards, Jongin used his lips to silence his husband, realizing it might be the best way to actually make him shut up. And when Jongin pulled back, Kyungsoo stayed silent, even if new tears were turning his eyes glassy.

“Baekhyun is going to be okay, Chanyeol isn’t losing him, and neither is you,” Jongin said, putting all of the conviction he had into his words - and that was a lot, considering he was more than convinced of his words. “And nobody can promise they’ll stay alive, that’s life, but I can promise you that I’m not going anywhere. I won’t allow  _ anyone _ to get in my way and keep me from you, that I promise.”

Kyungsoo did not look overly convinced, but he seemed to decide there was no point in trying to argue. Instead he slumped forwards, burying his face against the side of Jongin’s neck. His heavy exhale had Jongin squirming a little, the skin sensitive, but he almost jumped as Kyungsoo began to press kisses up and down his throat. Jongin had thought that after the talk Kyungsoo would want to sleep, but it was obvious that that was not the case.

Gently forcing Kyungsoo away from his throat, Jongin cupped his cheeks once more, smiling softly as he looked into Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Baby, let’s sleep instead, you must be tired.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched, eyes widening and filling with what seemed like desperation.

“No, n-no, I want to feel you, please-” he said, cutting himself off to inhale. “Please, I need this, I need  _ you _ , to feel you…”

Staying silent, Jongin worried his lower lip as he just stared at Kyungsoo, trying to figure it all out. Was this really the best moment for this…?

Maybe it was. Maybe the intimacy would help, let Kyungsoo fully realize that Jongin was there, and was not planning on going anywhere else.

Making up his mind, Jongin used the grip he already had on Kyungsoo to pull him forwards, connecting their lips and obviously catching his husband by surprise since it took him a second or so to react. But when he did, when he started to kiss back, it was with an edge of desperation and intensity that almost had Jongin gasping for air.

Wrapping his arms around his husband, Jongin turned them around and gently laid them down, pushing Kyungsoo into the mattress as he kissed him deeper. Kyungsoo’s kisses might be tinged by desperation, but Jongin’s were tinged with the need to try to chase away Kyungsoo’s fears.

It did not take long before Kyungsoo’s legs were wrapped around Jongin’s hips, holding him tight as if to physically make sure that Jongin stayed - even if Jongin had no intentions of leaving right in that very moment, or in the near future. Trailing a hand down Kyungsoo’s side, Jongin then slid it up Kyungsoo’s thigh and beneath the fabric of his underwear, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and drawing a muted groan out of his husband.

Back arching, Kyungsoo dragged his fingers down Jongin’s back, nails leaving stinging trails behind, before disappearing down beneath the waistband of Jongin’s boxers. Using his grip on Jongin, Kyungsoo forced him to move, hips rolling forwards and creating sweet friction that had them break apart with matching gasps. Needing no more prompting, Jongin continued the movement, kissing his way down Kyungsoo’s neck as his husband pressed his head back down into the pillow with an airy sigh.

Even with the somber mood, they were soon rigid and scorching against each other even through the double layers of fabric in between them, Jongin’s blood thrumming with lust. Kyungsoo had always been able to easily influence him, and he still was.

Forcing Kyungsoo’s thighs apart, to release his grip on Jongin, Jongin sat upright between his husband’s legs and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. Slowly, he dragged them down Kyungsoo’s legs, convinced that he would never tire of the sight as he uncovered normally hidden skin. Skin kept secret to everyone except for Jongin.

Discarding the underwear, Jongin lifted one of Kyungsoo’s legs to press a kiss to his inner thigh, just above his knee. “Turn around,” he whispered into the velvety smooth flesh, watching as the shiver had Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter close for a moment.

Releasing the leg, Jongin pulled back and removed his own underwear on his way to grab the bottle of lube kept in a bedside table. Uncapping the bottle, Jongin poured a generous amount into his hand before putting the bottle away again as he slicked himself up.

Returning to his husband, Jongin pressed soft kisses up his spine, feeling Kyungsoo relax beneath him and turn pliant. Landing his last kiss on the edge of Kyungsoo’s jaw, Jongin reached down and positioned himself, before slowly starting to press inside. Breath hitching, Kyungsoo reached up to tangle a hand into Jongin’s hair, holding him close as Jongin sealed his lips around a piece of skin and began to gently suck on it.

Stilling as he was fully sheathed, Jongin mouthed his way across Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he waited for Kyungsoo to loosen up around him. It took a surprisingly short time considering how tense with feelings Kyungsoo was, but Jongin guessed it had something to do with the way they had yet another physical connection for Kyungsoo to be able to feel Jongin, to recognize that he was there and alive. Heart beating fast against Kyungsoo’s back, body heat warming him up.

As soon as Jongin was able to move without too much resistance, he slid his arms beneath Kyungsoo’s torso and turned them onto their sides, holding Kyungsoo close without putting his entire bodyweight on top of his husband.

The thrusts were nothing more than gentle undulating, Jongin focusing more on comforting than pleasing. Grasping Kyungsoo’s chin, Jongin turned his face to be able to kiss him, swallowing soft sighs and moans and hopefully able to further reassure Kyungsoo.

Kisses suddenly turning wetter, Jongin pulled back to find the tears once more back, now sliding down Kyungsoo’s cheeks. His heart ached at the display of sadness, at a loss of what to do to get rid of it all.

“Kyungsoo-” Jongin began, moving to pull out and turn his husband over to better hold him, but Kyungsoo shook his head.

“No, stay,” Kyungsoo whispered, voice thick with emotions, one hand splaying across Jongin’s hip to keep him in place. “Just stay with me.”

“I always will,” Jongin whispered back as he slowly ran his nose up and down the curve of Kyungsoo’s neck, arms tightening around the faintly trembling body in his embrace.

They lay like that for a while, Jongin holding Kyungsoo as close as possible as he softly hummed random songs, whatever came to mind. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo’s tears seemed to be stemming, even if the tremors did not, prompting Jongin to move the required distance to grab hold of the cover and bring it up to put over them. Kyungsoo protested at first, very much not wanting to let Jongin go, but as Jongin returned and tucked them in as well as he could, Kyungsoo quickly settled down again.

“Sleep, baby, I’ll stay and be here when you wake up again,” Jongin murmured as he began to soothe a thumb back and forth across Kyungsoo’s collarbones.

“If you’re not, I swear I’ll chase you to the end of the world, Kim Jongin, and bring you right back,” Kyungsoo mumbled back, and Jongin hid a smile against the back of his husband’s head.

There he was, the love of Jongin’s life, starting to return to himself bit by sassy bit.

“I expect nothing less,” was the last thing said before they sunk back into silence.

It took a while, time filled with more humming and gentle caresses, but in the end, Jongin felt Kyungsoo relax completely against him, breath evening out. And finally, Jongin was able to unwind, tension leaving his body as everything was resolved.

It had been a long day even before he had gotten home to find his husband terrorized by anxiety, so it did not take long before Jongin joined Kyungsoo in his slumber, curled around him and hopefully keeping him safe from whatever his dreams might show him as they stayed connected.

Jongin was safe and so was Kyungsoo, and that was the way Jongin planned on keeping things. No matter what he had to do, Kyungsoo would always be his priority, and Jongin would make sure that his husband stayed safe and happy for as long as he lived - and even longer should he have the opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Jongin saves the world and Kyungsoo is afraid of losing him, and the whole thing of not wanting to end up like Chanyeol is that something happened to Baekhyun during one of the missions, and suddenly it becomes so much more real for Kyungsoo and that makes him worry A Shitload. Basically.  
Yeah, I know, not much of the cock-warming shown, but... This really ran away from me, there's cock-warming, it's enough for me. It's 5am on the 6th, I'm late and tired, and I don't care anymore. Hope it was enjoyable, and if it wasn't... Sorry not sorry?


End file.
